Spacezin
Summary The Spacezin (スペースジン Supesujin) are the final antagonistic presence in Meta Space-Time✫ROCKSHOW!?!, an original fiction created by The Nameless King. They are a race of extremely destructive, ancient killing machines which are not unlike kaiju. Strange lifeforms born of synthesis between extremely advanced technology and living tissue. Vicious, cruel and utterly unmerciful, these enormous, living biological weapons are the apex predators of the universe, the enemy of all life who ceaselessly hunt down and entire species, planet by planet. Ever since their resurrection, they are known as beings of absolute terror, feared hated and despised by all life in the galaxy, whom have erased countless civilizations and races across the universe, and are now at war with the lifeforms inhabiting the milky way galaxy. Stats Tier: 8-A '| '''6-C '| '5-B '| '''4-A Name: '''The Spacezin | The Enemy Of Life '''Origin: ''Meta Space-Time''✫ROCKSHOW!?! Gender: 'Unknown | Genderless '''Age: '''Unknown | Hundreds Of Trillions Of years Old '''Classification: '''Biotechnological Lifeform '''Powers & Abilities: '''Energy Generation | Energy Blast Projection | Transformation | Accelerated Evolution | Reactive Adaptation | Hive Mind | Dimensional Powers | Spatial Powers | Temporal Powers | Metaphysics Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level '(The biggest, toughest of spacezin can cause the instant destruction of what can at least be observed as tens of thousands of stars. They accomplish this by either using their raw, destructive power granted to them by their energy weapons and various other built in tools of destruction, or manipulating universal laws and physics to erase such celestial bodies) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(The top tier spacezin use their biotechnology weapons to severely warp, distort, rewrite and alter universal laws and cosmic anomalies such as time, space, and dimensions, utterly causing them to behave in a way that best suits them at any point in time. Through this ability it is observed that they can appear anywhere in the universe in a way that makes high-speed movement utterly irrelevant) 'Lifting Strength: Class Y '(Larger spacezin units can overshadow the size, mass, and weight of entire planets. By crashing into such objects they can easily move their position, though doing so more often results in the complete annihilation of the world that they have crashed into) 'Striking Strength: ' 'Multi-Solar System Class '(The most massive classified spacezin are capable of using their metaphysics manipulation abilities to accelerate to speeds which should not be possible for beings of such size and weight. Through this ability, one dreadnought-class spacezin was capable of crashing its way through dozens upon dozens of stars without being slowed down, causing them to exploe seconds later) 'Durability: Universe Level '(The toughest of spacezin are continuously warping and rewriting systems such as mathematics and geometry to such an extent that not even black holes can damage them. Only rokusho's nonpoint energy attacks, which emulate energy of a formless dimension were actually capable of harming them directly. Attacking them with metaphysics-based warping can also leave them vulnerable) '''Stamina: Limitless Range: Multi-Galaxy Level Intelligence: Above Average 'Key: ' Background Characteristics Behavior Powers & Abilities The Spacezin are creatures who exist for a single purpose; wiping out all life in the universe. They seem to have evolved to the point that they have reached a perfect synthesis of biological tissue and technology, and they are afforded vast networks of supernatural powers and extremely destructive weapons as a result of their bodies, which exist as the greatest of all evolved creatures in the universe. The power, potency, destructive capacity, and abilities of the spacezin can vary greatly between individual models and classes, though they are all quite easily capable of exterminating sources of life on a planetary scale. Trivia *They are heavily based on the "space monsters" from the Gainax anime production, Gunbuster, and its direct sequel and successor, Gunbuster 2: Diebuster. The Spacezin are essentially the space monsters on steroids, they are bigger, stronger, more evil, and more destructive by comparison. Category:The Nameless King's Pages Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4